


Truth or dare

by Jellycatty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Kinks, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Scratching, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Day 28 of kinktober 2020Promptscratching
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949698
Kudos: 28





	Truth or dare

Day 28: Scratching.

It was simple, Stiles liked to be scratched up in bed, he liked a bite of pain to his pleasure and he wasn’t embarrassed about it. He said as much when the pack were playing truth or dare during a ‘bonding night’ and they wanted to know what his biggest kink was.

When it was Derek’s turn, Stiles asked him the same question, hoping to get an embarrassing answer out of him, like watersports or exhibitionism but when the werewolf flushed all the way up to his ears and mumbled out “scratching and biting,” Stiles was giddy with excitement.

The others looked away as the pair made eye contact across the circle before Stiles stood up and walked over to him, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the bedroom, shouting a “GOODNIGHT” over his shoulder before closing the door after them.

As Stiles found out that night and for many, many nights after, scratching kink and werewolves went very well together.


End file.
